Suki-tte ii na yo (Say i love you )
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Continúo temiendo porque te amo. Me preocupa que te alejes si me acerco ... A veces decir las palabras -Te amo- suelen ser dificiles de pronunciar... -CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR- 5986


Ciaossu n.n Bueno cumpliendo con el concurso realizado por Yami-chan y Darki-chan aqui les dejo el one-shot. Comprendan que es mi primer escrito de KHR, asi que si tiene alguna incoherencia comprendanme :P Espero que sea de su agrado.

Tema: Romance- Un día común y corriente

Pareja: GokuxHaru (y leve TsunaxHaru)

Ambientado: No tengo ni idea… xD Supongo que dos años después de la lucha en el futuro, pero quizas no tenga mucha coherencia ya que no he terminado de leer el manga :P

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-san.. etc xD

* * *

**_~Suki-tte ii na yo~ (Say ¨i love you¨)_**

Agotadora, si buscaba una palabra para describir áquella semana, sin duda esa era la adecuada. Entre exámenes finales, claúsuras y más, había transcurrido su larga semana, a eso sumándole la preocupación de no tener ninguna noticia de sus amigos. Ellos se habían marchado a Italia la semana pasada, ¿la razón? Aún no lo sabía con claridad, solo habían comentado acerca de la alianza que realizarían con otra familia, fue por ello que tuvieron que viajar de improviso. ¿Habría salido todo bien? ¿Estarían bien Tsuna y los Guardianes?

¨Tsuna-san…¨ un suspiro escapó de su boca. De nuevo áquella extraña sensación regresaba a ella junto con el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido una semana atrás.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Haru caminaba hacia su casa después de clase, se le había hecho mas tarde de lo normal, así que tenía prisa por llegar antes de que llegara la noche. Cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con Tsuna por el camino.

-¡Hahi!... Tsuna-san que haces tan tarde por aquí? – preguntó sorprendida

-Haru… - el rostro del chico denotaba entre sorpresa y confusión – yo solo… salí a caminar un momento.

-¿Tsuna-san no se ha sentido bien últimamente? – dijo acercándose a su rostro – luces un poco decaído~desu

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tsuna.

-No… no es nada de eso – pronunció nervioso dando un paso atrás – solo pensaba en un par de cosas.

-Haru se alegra de oír que todo esta bien- sonrió- es hora de regresar a casa, antes de que se haga mas tarde, nos vemos mañana Tsuna-san

Haru hizo una reverencia y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Tsuna repentinamente la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Haru volteó sorprendida ante tal acto.

-Haru… yo… se que no es momento para decir esto, pero… - pronunciaba nerviosamente- yo soy muy feliz de que seas parte de la familia.

-¡Hahi! Haru también es muy feliz, poder compartir tantos momentos con uste…

-Haru- interrumpió Tsuna- no me refiero a eso. De verdad te agradezco todo el tiempo que has permanecido a mi lado. Quizás antes nunca te demostré cuanto lo valoraba, pero eres realmente importante para mí.

-Tsuna-san… - Haru estaba confundida por áquellas palabras.

-Se que no es justo de mi parte decir esto, porque ni siquiera yo se que es lo que siento, pero… - aún dudaba en decirlo- necesito que sepas que en verdad ¡me gustas Haru!

En ese momento, Tsuna soltó su mano, claramente sonrojado, y continúo su camino, dejando a una muy confundida Haru.

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿A Tsuna le gustaba Haru? ¿Cómo interpretar áquellas palabras? Después de áquel día, una maraña de confusión se había apoderado de ella. Si hubiera escuchado esas palabras dos años atrás… si hubiera tenido esa pequeña esperanza, sin duda la habría aceptado gustosa, pero… ahora todo era diferente.

Con el tiempo, Haru había comprendido que sus sentimientos no serian correspondidos y que el lazo que la unía a Tsuna solo era el de la amistad. Pero ahora con todo esto, Haru no sabía como reaccionar, posiblemente Tsuna solo estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos como ella en el pasado, pero si lo que él había dicho era verdadero, entonces ella no sabría como responder.

-Ahora no es momento de que Haru se preocupe por eso- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza- lo más importante es concentrarse en el exámen de mañana~desu. ¡Haru hará su mejor esfuerzo ya que es el último!

Haru bajó a la sala, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su casa rumbo a la biblioteca pública de Namimori. Era cierto, tenía que concentrarse en su exámen, después tendría tiempo de preocuparse por lo demás.

Al llegar, de inmediato comenzó a tomar los libros que necesitaría para su repaso, pero justo cuando iba a tomar el último, su mano chocó con la de otra persona.

-Oie, mujer estúpida, ¡este es mi libro!- refunfuño el chico.

-¡Hahi! Haru no es estúpida- dijo molesta mientras tomaba el libro- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que Gokudera-san esta aquí?

-¡Yo ví primero este libro!- le refutó mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y se sentaba en una mesa cercana.

Haru abrió grandes los ojos y tomó asiento frente a él.

-¿Todo salió bien? ¿No hubo ningún problema?- pregunto interesada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién te crees que somos?- Gokudera alzó la vista- ¡El décimo es el mejor haciendo su trabajo! Es obvio que todo saldría bien.

-¡Que alivio!- respiró Haru.

Gokudera se quedó observándola un par de segundos, Haru de inmediato se dio cuenta de la pesada mirada que había sobre ella.

-¿Haru tiene algo en la cara?

-Tsk, eres una mujer tonta- chistó el guardián

-¿Hahi? Haru se preocupó por ustedes y lo que gano es ¿un insulto?- dijo enfadada- Ni siquiera me entere cuando llegaron.

-Llegamos anoche- contestó- pero eso no te incumbe. ¿No deberías preocuparte por otra cosa? Sin embargo hasta hace un momento lucías muy tranquila.

-Haru solo tiene que preocuparse de su exámen~desu, por eso estoy aquí.

-¡Qué mujer tan irresponsable!- Gokudera volteó la mirada- interesada solo en sí misma.

-¡Y Gokudera-san es alguien contradictorio!- infló sus mejillas- Si Haru dice que se preocupó por ustedes, se enoja, y si no, ocurre lo mismo. ¿Qué respuesta quiere recibir?

-No me refiero a eso tonta- gritó enfadado- por tú culpa el décimo estuvo ansioso todo el viaje, y tú tan tranquila estudiando para tu maldito exámen.

Las atentas miradas se posaron sobre ellos mientras la encargada los reprendía para que se callaran.

-Haru no tiene la culpa de eso- lo miró a los ojos- la culpa es de Tsuna-san por no tener claro lo que siente.

La respuesta sorprendió a Gokudera, ¿qué le había pasado a esa maldita mujer? ¿No era ella la que día tras día había perseguido al décimo hasta el cansancio?

-Tsk, haz lo que quieras- enfadado volvió a leer el libro.

Haru también tomó sus libros y comenzó a leer. ¿Cómo es que había dado esa respuesta a Gokudera? Mientras pensaba eso, alzó la vista para observar al chico. Su rostro, a pesar de todo, lucía relajado, su cabello plateado y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. ¿Desde cuándo sus sentimientos por Tsuna habían cambiado? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Gokudera la reprendía? Si él era quien constantemente le recordaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Tsuna.

Haru continúo admirando los verdes ojos de Gokudera, y como un golpe a la realidad, llegaron a ella preciados recuerdos.

Como áquella ocasión, cuando se encontraban en el futuro luchando contra Byakuran. Haru había escuchado sin querer una conversación acerca de la madre de Gokudera. Fue entonces cuando comprendió los sentimientos del chico, porque ella también pasó por el dolor de no tener a su madre. Incluso después de que regresaran a su época, ella trataba de pasar tiempo con el guardián de la tormenta, muy a su pesar. Poco a poco sus ¨discusiones¨ eran mas llevaderas.

O como olvidar la vez en la que Haru estuvo a punto de caer de las escaleras en casa de Tsuna, si no fuera porque Gokudera la tomó de la mano y la jaló para abrazarla, mientras el chico recibía el golpe en su lugar. A pesar de haber recibido un _¨mujer estúpida, ten más cuidado¨ _de su parte, ella entendió que él no era tan insensible como pensaba.

Quizás todo empezó a cambiar cuando, uno de esos tantos días, Haru paseaba por el centro comercial y unos chicos comenzaron a molestarla. De la nada, Gokudera apareció poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras soltaba frases como _¨ésta mujer es mía¨_ y _¨si vuelven a molestarla, les meteré esta dinamita por la boca¨_. No había sido la forma más correcta de correrlos, pero estaba agradecida de que la ayudara.

O ese día tan divertido, en el que Gokudera se encontraba huyendo de su hermana, cuando se topó por el camino a Haru. En un intento por ayudarlo, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que ambos se pusieran un gorro y gafas oscuras para esconderse, que más que ayudar, resultaba más llamativo, por lo que tuvieron correr por toda Namimori. Fue entonces cuando encontraron un callejón, y en un intento porque Bianchi no los viera, Gokudera acorraló a Haru contra la pared, mientras se acercaba a ella. Haru se encontraba más roja que un tomate.

Ahora, ese chico con el que pasó por todas áquellas situaciones y más, se encontraba leyendo frente a ella de forma seria.

-¡Qué tanto me miras mujer!- interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Hahi! Es solo que… Haru no entiende un problema- contestó nerviosa.

-¡Lo sabía, a fin de cuentas, eres tonta!

Gokudera se levantó de su silla y tomó asiento a un lado de Haru.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?- preguntó mientras tomaba el libro.

-Mmm… este problema- señaló la chica.

-Eso es lo más sencillo del mundo- le replicó- Mira, esta ecuación la representas con…

Gokudera comenzó su detallada y científica explicación mientras se acercaba a Haru para señalarle el procedimiento que debía seguir. Su cercanía, lograba que Haru pudiera oler el perfume que irradiaba el chico, esa escencia masculina que Haru reconocía al instante. A pesar de todo, ella sabía que el guardián poseía muchas cualidades, y por ende, bellos sentimientos, que aunque trataba de ocultar, de vez en cuando salían a la luz.

Sí, ahora se había dado cuenta que lo único que necesitaba para acabar con áquella duda y preocupación era verlo a él.

-Oie, ¿estas prestando atención a lo que digo?- dijo enojado

-¡Hahi! Claro, Haru esta prestando mucha atención al procedimiento~desu

-Muy bien, entonces prosigamos.

Los dos pasaron la tarde repasando todos áquellos problemas que Haru no entendía, sin darse cuenta, ya había anochecido. Ambos dejaron los libros en su lugar y salieron de la biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo, su casa quedaba en la misma dirección.

Un silencio se hizo presente mientras caminaban. Gokudera volteó a ver a Haru, quien parecía ida en sus pensamientos. Esa mujer en verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Por qué debía importarle lo que pasará entre ella y el décimo? Lo peor de todo, es que en el viaje, no hizo otra cosa más que pensar en ella. Desde que se entrometió en su vida personal no dejaba de molestarlo y hasta parecía que a donde sea que fuera, ella siempre terminaba apareciendo… ¿O acaso era el revés? Si se ponía a pensar, desde que había amanecido, tenía planeado ir a verla, aunque trató de contenerse, finalmente optó por ir al mediodía. Pero justo cuando iba llegando, Haru salió, así que no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla. La observó todo el camino, esa mujer si que tenía muchas facetas, en un solo momento podía pasar de la felicidad al enfado, hacer pucheros y volver a reír a carcajadas.

Gokudera suspiró ¿Por qué tenía que prestar atención a cada detalle de ella? Además no era la primera vez que la seguía, áquella ocasión en que la defendió de esos rufianes, también la observaba a lo lejos. Se había acostumbrado a verla revolotear a su alrededor, aunque en el fondo, él sabía que Haru solo lo hacía para estar con Tsuna. ¿Entonces no debería de estar contento por su jefe? Por fin se había dado cuenta que Haru existía, y lo más probable es que estuviera enamorado, esa mujer también debería estar brincando de gusto… pero, ¿y si lo que Tsuna sentía no era amor? Él mismo le había comentado que no estaba seguro, y Gokudera había sido testigo del amor que profesaba por la hermana de Sasagawa. ¿Qué pasaría si la mujer estúpida salía herida? No era justo para ella aferrarse a una ¨esperanza¨. Sin embargo, por la respuesta que había recibido de ella, no parecía que fuera a tomar esa oportunidad.

Ahora todo estaba claro, lo que realmente le importaba era _ella. _

Haru detuvo su paso, lo que hizo regresar a la realidad a Gokudera.

-Gracias por acompañar a Haru hasta su casa- le sonrió

-Tsk, solo por que me quedaba de paso- bufó volteando la mirada.

Gokudera espero que Haru estuviera en la puerta de su casa y decidió partir, aunque tenia la ansiedad de querer permanecer a su lado, él no era capaz de demostrarlo.

Haru se despidió con la mano y Gokudera continuó su camino. Mientras lo veía partir entendió porque sus sentimientos habían cambiado, ahora lo tenia claro, la realidad es que lo que el guardián Vongola la hacía sentir era diferente a lo que una vez confundió con amor por Tsuna. Por Tsuna sentía admiración, en cambio, Gokudera la hacía sentir todo un mar de diversos sentimientos. Ahora la pregunta era ¿qué era lo que sentía Gokudera? ¿Podría él fijarse en ella? Temor… sí, sentía temor de obtener una respuesta negativa a sus preguntas. Pero a la vez no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Tsuna, tener que callar sus sentimientos por temor. Era preferible pasar por una decepción pero intentándolo, que lamentarse por no haber actuado.

Sí, Haru estaba decidida a intentarlo.

-Gokudera-san…- corrió y lo llamó

-Ahora que quieres, mujer estu…- su frase fue interrumpida por la cálida sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos.

Haru se encontraba de puntillas, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gokudera. Él estaba sorprendido, sin embargo, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta corresponder el beso. Sin siquiera pensarlo, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Haru y la atrajo más a él.

Ambos se separaron claramente sonrojados.

-¡Hahi!, Gokudera-san esta todo rojo- recriminó la castaña

-Mujer… tú tambien lo estas- señalo acusadoramente.

- Eso es, por culpa de Gokudera-san- respondió

-Tsk, nadie te dijo que me besaras- volteó la mirada

-Entonces Haru no lo volverá a hacer- infló las mejillas y dio media vuelta.

Entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y una respiración en su oído.

-Haru…- pronunció finalmente

El corazón de Haru comenzó a latir rápidamente, escuchar pronunciar su nombre de los labios de Gokudera la hacía sentir feliz.

-Haru sentía miedo de saber que pasaría después de este beso, pero…- volteó y lo abrazó fuertemente- ahora estoy segura, ¡Haru ama a Gokudera-san!

Escuchar esas palabras alivió el corazón de Gokudera. Mientras correspondía su abrazo, le susurro al oído, - Yo tambien te amo Haru-

Cualquier preocupación que sintieron, se había despejado por completo. Había sido difícil pronunciar áquellas palabras, pero lo importante es que las habían dicho, lo demás tenía solución y mientras estuvieran juntos no habría obstáculo para ellos.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, supongo que aunque no sea muy bueno, al menos espero que haya sido de su agrado. La frase del summary que esta entre comillas es de una cancion que me inspiro para escribir el one-shot. Su nombre es Because its you del dueto coreano Davichi. **

**Algunas dudas que pudieran surgir: Si, Tsuna esta confundido en sus sentimientos por Haru, todo gracias a una conversación que tuvo con Reborn xD, pero como siempre esta con dudas, le toca la peor parte :P Haru empezo a darse por vencida con Tsuna dos años atrás, y comenzo a enamorarse de Gokudera un año atrás, Quizas no necesitaba explicación xD pero me gusta dejarlo claro :P **

**Siendo sincera, cuando lo escribia, tuve lastima de Tsuna.. pero mi pareja ya habia sido elegida u.u , ni modo xD**

**Agradezco mucho a Daya-chan, Vivi-chan, Xime-chan, Klazu-chan, Anle-chan, Aki-chan y Yami-chan porque fue por ellas que finalmente me decidi a participar en el concurso y finalmente a escribir. Muchas gracias n.n **

**Gracias por leer ;) Saludos.**

~**Suno-chan**~


End file.
